


Coming Out

by Toscasprayer



Series: Trans!Mikey 'verse [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toscasprayer/pseuds/Toscasprayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey comes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out

"I dunno. If you do, you'll have to tell Mom, and probably get a doctors note. And you'll have to deal with gym class. But lying could make your dysphoria worse."

Donna paused by the open door. What was her son talking about? And who was he talking to? She shook her head and walked to the kitchen. She trusted her chilren to tell her if something was up.

Down in the basement, Gerard and Mikey sat facing each other on Gerard's bed.

"But what if she doesn't believe me?" Mikey asked. He was fiddling with his phone anxiously.

"Then we'll convince her" Gerard replied.

"And what if she throws me out of the house or something?"

"Then she is throwing me out too."

"Gee, what if she hates me?" Gerard sighed.

"Mikes, she won't hate you. She may be confused and not understand, but she won't hate you. I swear on... my comics."

"You swear?"

Gerard nodded solemnly. "On my comics." 

Mikey sniffed, eyes suspiciously bright. 

A few minutes later, up in the kitchen, Donna was making coffee. 

"Hey Mom? Mikey has something to tell you?"

Gerard was standing slightly in front of his sister, holding her hand. 

"Yeah baby, what's up?"

Mikey flicked her eyes to Gerard nervously. Gerard nodded encouragingly. 

"Um, I'm a boy."

"What do you mean honey?" Donna somehow knew to tread carefully. Gerard's face was set in a fierce expression that only appeared when his sister was threatened. 

"Inside, I'm a boy. I don't feel like a girl, I hate everyone calling me girl and daughter and sister. I just want my outside to match my inside."

"That's nice dear. Is there anything else?" Donna smiled benevolently. 

"No Mom. Hear me out. Remember how when I was young I hated wearing skirts or dresses? And how upset I was when I got my period for the first time? And how I don't own even one skirt? And get my hair cut at the same place Gerard does, and steal his clothes, and hate going shopping for bras, and Mom. Just please believe me?" Mikey started to cry, fat tears streaming down her face and soaking her shirt. Gerard pulled her into a tight embrace, glaring at Donna.

"If you throw Mikey out, You're throwing me out too."

Donna gasped.

"Gerard, what are you talking about? What's going on?"

"Mikey is transgender. It means that he feels like a boy trapped in a girl's body. I have some books that I can show you if you want, but can you at least call Mikey a boy, even if it is just at home?"

Donna's mouth was slightly ajar as she absorbed this new information, Mikey's crying slowly quieting against her brother's shoulder. 

"Mikey isn't a girl Mom," Gerard said quietly. "Not on the inside." He looked at her warily. "That's where it counts, right?"


End file.
